Happy Birthday! Naruto
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] It's Naruto's Birthday! Warning: Character death!


Happy Birthday! Naruto

A Naruto fanfic

By: Evelyn627

Summary: It's Naruto's Birthday WOOHOO!!

A/N: This was going to be submittng on Friday, October 10, but I went home from school early because I had a headache, when to the doctors office, was there for like and hour, then wen to the ER for FOUR FRICKEN HOURS!! and I didn't feel up to submitting it yesterday. Sorry if there are any misspellings, I'm using WordPad cause my laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word.. .

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or the plotline for the manga/anime. All right's reserved to whomever.

Words you need to know:

Dobe- Deadlast

Teme- Bastard

Kitsune- Fox

Kyuubi- Nine tailed (or something like that, I know Kyuu 9 bi?)

Yodaime- fourth

Hokage (if you don't know what this means I should hit you over your head, please do that for me)- Fire Shadow, aka LEADER OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!!

Umm... not sure what else... if there are any words that you don't know please message me and I'll translate.. eventually... .

October 10...

The day the Kyuubi was 'defeated,'

The day the Yodaime Hokage was killed...

The day Uzumak Naruto was born.

A child with unknown parents, chosen as the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, condemned to a life of

hatred and loneliness.

* * *

16 year old Uzumak Naruto sat atop the 4th Hokage's head.

The setting sun cast a pink glow on the horizon, bathing the teen in it's light. Naruto looked down at the villagers scrambling below, getting ready for the festival.

The blond would usually be locked in his apartment waiting for the sun to rise and hoping that none of the villagers got drunk enough to attack him, but right now he couldn't. His fight with Sasuke had depressed him. He _still_ wasn't strong enough to remove his best and frist friend from that damn Snake's grasp!

Naruto felt Kyuubi stir within him and ruthlessly crushed the demon. The fox could more easily control him with he was angry. All of his teachers had told him to learn to control his temper, why don't they try to when you have a thousand year old fox whispering in your head, trying to get you to betray your friends by deceiving you and whispering words of hatred in your head.

He had yelled that to Kakashi once and had been quickly put in an isolated room that had seals written all over it to suppress rage, bloodlust, anger, and most importantly the damn kitsune that rested within him.

"Happy Birthday to me," Naruto muttered darkly.

"Happy Birthday Dobe," A familiar voice sounded from the dark forest behind him.

The blue-eyed blond turned quickly and saw red-sharingan eyes peering at him.

"S-Sasuke?" He whispered.

"Hn," was the Uchiha's brilliant reply.

Sasuke stepped out into the faint light. HIs pale skin reflected the moonlight and his now coal-black eyes sparkled with... happiness?

That emotion looked so odd on the avengers face.

"I thought I had killed you Dobe," Sasuke said sounding scared.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"To celebrate your birthday, duh," Sasuke smiled slightly (OMG!).

The raven haired boy took out a sealing scroll and bit his thumb, then swiped his blood across the seals.

A blanket, two bottle of sake, and a variety of food poofed into existence.

Sasuke laid out the blanket and split the ramen(!), sushi(X.X), and dango(?), into equal proportion on paper dishes.

Naruto watched in amazement, he never thought that Sasuke would do anything like this for him, especially with the older boy trying to kill him last week.

Laughter and playful screams drifted up from the festival while the two boys ate silently.

"Sasuke, thank-you!" Naruto exclaimed. "No one has ever done anything for me for my birthday before. Iruka-sensei was always at the festival, Kakashi-sensei didn't care. Tsunadde baa-chan.. she's always drunk. No one else even knows when my birthday is!" Tears were trailing silently down him face.

Sasuke gently and hesitantly gathered the distraught blond into his arms, in rage that no one cared enough to check up on the blond or even wished him happy birthday, no child should have to go through that.

"I could never leave my apartment, sometimes drunk villagers would break in and hurt me," Naruto cried into his friend's shirt.

Sasuke's eyes bled into sharingan red, his anger towards the villagers increasing ten-fold.

"WHY!" the boy yelled. "Why couldn't they leave me alone?"

The Kyuubi's chakra flared and in seconds they were surrounded by ANBU. Below it was silent.

"Uchiha Sasuke," one of the masked ninja sneered.

The food and blanket were long gone and the scroll had been burnt, so Sasuke didn't lose any of his dignity there.

"Let him go Uchiha," another said.

The Kyuubi's chakra was becoming for visible with every word being said in that harsh, mocking tone.

The ANBU attacked.

Sasuke couldn't fight while holding Naruto, but didn't want to risk putting the younger boy down either.

Sasuke jumped, still holding Naruto, up out of the circle of ANBU.

Three of them followed.

He dodged two of them, but the third rammed his sword into his chest. He fell landing on his back, cushioning Naruto.

Blue eyes flew open at the impact. The sent of Sasuke's blood was thick in the air, and everyone knew that he was losing to much too fast.

The surrounding ANBU stood tense.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a small, childish voice.

The raven smiled, the coughed up blood.

A ANBU grabbed Naruto and pulled the blond away.

Naruot struggled, screaming and kicking, trying to return to his dying friend.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled as red chakra poured out of him.

The ANBU fainted away, the chakra had burned through his clothing and to his skin.

Below people froze, hearing the Kyuubi container call the avengers name, they wondered what was going on, and they panicked.

Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and fell down beside him, the Kyuubi's chakra evaporating.

Sasuke smiled at him, blood trailing down his chin and a bloody hole in his chest.

"I-I'm g-glad-d y-you li-liked your-your present D-D-Dobe," The boy studdered.

"Don't die! Sasuke please!" Naruto cried gripping the older boy's shirt.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice pained.

He drew in a sharp breath and let it out. He didn't take another.

"Teme? Teme? Sasuke?" The blond's voice got more fraintic. "Sasuke?! Sasuke?! SASUKE!! SASUKE?!"

The blond's scream of pain changed into a roar of rage.


End file.
